The Perfect Family
by Remember the BadWolf
Summary: Jamie Cambel was 10 when her family was brutally murdered in front of her. The team was originally assigned the case but soon it goes cold. 6 year later Jamie is adopted by Emily Prentiss. Will Jamie use this opportunity to take revenge on the team or play them all for fools? Sorry I kinda suck at summaries. Read and find out hat happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome all who are reading this idea popped inside my mind and I can't get it out. I hope you like it.**

**I don't Own Criminal Minds.**

**Enjoy! **

**Ps Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes **

Little Jamie Canbel swag back and forth on her swing. the swing hung under the main tree that stood directly in the middle of their small yard.

"Higher" Jamie yelled to her brother as he pushed her on her old swing. "Higher" she repeated.

"Ok" he laughed. "Push me higher Tommy" Jamie yelled.

Jamie was 1o but was now acting like 6 year old. It was manly because Tommy was soon joining the army. Jamie's mother had planed a big good-bye party for Tommy.

The party was supposed to be a surprise but Tommy knew about it. Everyone but Her mother knew that Tommy knew it to.

"Jamie" Jamie's mother called "Tommy, come in for dinner." She called. This was it time for the Party of the century. A party where a long line of The Cambel family would stay at the house over night for two full days of partying.

Jamie's mother tried to hide the large smile on her face but failed. Her smirk gave the party way for Tommy.

Jamie jumped of the old swing and landed gracefully on her feet as she always did. Jamie ran for the door. "Common Tommy" she yelled "Common."

Tommy smiled and ran after her. "I'm coming," he yelled.

Jamie did not wait for him when she reached to door instead she ran right inside to join her family.

"Surprise" The large family yelled as Tommy walked into the large county House. Tommy pulled on the biggest Fake Smile ever.

"Wow" Tommy faked "I had no idea" he said smiling. Tommy smiled. He had a soft and sweet smile no madder how bad things got Tommy always found a way to smile and he would soon need that in the army.

Tommy when around hugging the whole extended family. There where Jamie's uncles, cousins, antis, secant cousins, great ants and uncles, and people that Jamie barley knew.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

The summer breeze was felt nice on Jamie's red-hot skin. After several hours of standing out in the sun Jamie found out she had a sunburn.

It burned like crazy but she refused to complain. Jamie never complained.

It was late maybe around 1 am but still Jamie could not sleep. She could not explain this felling that something was wrong.

That feeling was strong another to keep little Jamie up.

Jamie paced in her room for a bit. She kept arguing wither or not to go and see if any things was wrong.

Finally, Jamie's fear got the best of her. Jamie slowly crept out of her large white door. The door slowly cranked as she opened and shut it.

Jamie slowly waked down her large hall. Her bear feet felt the smooth and fluffy tetchier of the rug at laid on the ground.

Everything was quiet and calm. Not a noise came from any rooms. It was almost too calm. Jamie hated the quietness. It left an eerie felling in the air.

No lights where on, No noises where made, and Not a sole was to be seen.

The floor squeaked as she walked across the old wood.

Jamie live in an old colonially house. It was very big and many people called it a mansion. But not Jamie. Jamie hated the word "MANSION". Mansions where for rich people. And most people thought that if you where rich you where a stubborn, mean person that never lifted a finger. Jamie preferred to call the house her home. Her place free from the evil of the world.

Jamie made her way to the steps. She stepped on the cool wooden steps. She clutched the hand tightly. When Jamie was a little girl she fell down the same wooden steps. Jamie had a major concussion and forever would have a scare right by her ear. Jamie clutched her ear. The same ear that will forever have a scare. Some memories could never heal.

She stepped down onto the ground floor of her 4-story house. She started to walk down another hall. The hall lead to the indoor pool and to the kitchen.

Jamie ran her fingers along the sides of the walls. The freshly dry walls still smelled like the sweet smell of wet paint.

Her mother was shopping in a _Home Depot_ and found a rich dark velvet red color that she fell In love with. It was not long until Jamie's mom had the whole family join in and paint the long hall.

Jamie heard a faint but weird noise coming from down the hall.

Jamie's pace sped up but only a little.

The noise sounded like some one was gargling.

Jamie stopped. She was near the kitchen. The noise was now very loud and annoying. It was definitely coming from the kitchen. The kitchen lights where off.

"Hello" Jamie called stepping into the kitchen. She flipped on the light switch and what she saw both shocked and surprised her. She saw her mother on the ground holding her neck as a dark red liquid flowed from it.

Jamie wanted to scream but could not find her voice.

Out of nowhere a large wooden board slammed into Jamie's head. The blow was strong enough to send Jamie to the floor but him strong enough to make her loose consciousness.

Jamie's vision was blurry but she saw two shadowy figures where in the room standing over Jamie.

They both had one all black outfits and ski masks that hide their face. One was very tall and well built. The other was very skinny and a good height but very short for a man

"Aww look Ray it's a little girl," says the sort one in a mocking tone. The sort one's voice is much too high to be a man's. "Ya" the guy that hit Jamie with the board says "Kill Her." The woman nods "You know I'd do anything for you Ray" the woman answers.

The woman leans over Jamie. "Don't worry Sweet Heart you'll be dead before the night is over."

The Woman reaches for her belt and pulls out a knife. "Say Hello to god for me"

**A/N2: thank you to all who read the first chapter I hoped you liked it. This is the VERY begging of this very long story. **

**If you want the little girl to make it out alive you better hit the 'REVIEW' button**

**Peace out!**

**Love, Cool D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After I read peoples reviews it motivated to write this chapter. This one will be popping back and for the between the attack and present day this chapter HAS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 FANALLY. Just warning you. And now her you Go chapter two of **_**The Perfect Family!**_

**I don't Own CM **

**Ps Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes. **

2006

The Woman reaches for her belt and pulls out a knife. "Say Hello to god for me"

Jamie did move she was frozen in fear. Jamie's brain was screaming for her to run like hell of scream for help, but Jamie could not move and could not speak.

The Woman held the knife on Jamie's neck. "Scream and your whole family dies" She says showing off her evil Smile. Her smile was not like Tommy's. it was not sweet and it was not Strong. It was evil plain evil.

The woman moves the knife down to Jamie's gut.

The Woman pushes as hard as she can. The sharp knife dug deep in to Jamie's skin. She pulls the knife away from Jamie showing her the crimson colored liquid that laid on it.

"Aww honey Looks like to got a cut" She women Said with the biggest smile on her face. "Maybe a Kiss will make it fell better.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

2012

Emily laid on her bed. JJ had just gotten married and Here Emily was Alone.

"Sergio" She called.

A small black Cat jumped on her large kind bed. Normally Emily would have filliped if she found Sergio on her bed but not today. Soon Emily would be moving. Moving to London to work for Interpol.

Emily tried to have some tries here to keep her from leaving but after Doyle Emily could not act like it never happened. She had to leave. She had to go somewhere to get a fresh start.

But there was one thing left Emily could try. The one think she wanted to do for years. A Child. Not a small child but an older one. One that could take care of themselves.

If she were to get one it would have to be a girl, be strong, and independent. She needed a child that would burly need her.

It was a daring and risky thing to do and Emily knew that. But she was not ready to give up. Not Yet.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Maybe a kiss will make it fell better"

Jamie's eyes started to water. She was strong but she had her breaking point. Jamie began to sop quietly to herself.

Jamie heard footsteps. _NO! _Soon her little sister, Rosie, walked in. "Hello" she called gust as Jamie had done. Run Jamie wanted to scream but no words came out.

The man hit her in the head with the same board that he had hit Jamie with. Rosie fell to the ground and the woman can and slit her stomach just as what she had done to Jamie.

Jamie watched helplessly as her sister began to sop and cry out in pain. _Stop! _More foot steps. Soon People started to run in one by one.

The two had taken them all down.

All of the adults had been stabbed in the heart. Ending their life quickly. All of the children had the stomachs slit. Slowly and painfully ending their lives.

There was 10 people laying on the ground either dead or as good as dead.

But still Jamie did not scream out. There where 10 people in the room but at least 20 people sleeping at there house. Jamie tried as hard as she could to hold back the screams and she did.

There was a long moment of silence. Jamie heard her sister whispering something but was not able to hear the word.

"Jamie" Rosie murmured. This time Jamie heard her. "I don't want to die" Rosie cried. Jamie nodded in agreement. "I know," she answered "But if we do die I will see you in heaven" Jamie said with a smile.

Jamie was no fool she saw no light at the end of this. Instead of telling her sister lies she wanted to tell her sister something to keep her calm in her last few moments of life.

"We can sit in God's hot tub and have ice cream" Jamie said smiling at her sister. "Promise" Rosie asked. Jamie nodded. "I promise" Jamie said the tears where gushing out of her eyes.

Rosie gave her a small smile.

Rosie was always a shy kid. She always thought long and hard a bout something instead of acting on instinct. Rosie never put herself out there because of her fear of being hurt.

Rosie nodded "Ok" She whispered "See you there"

Rosie shut her small Blue eyes and Jamie knew it would be the last time they will ever open.

Jamie stared at her dead sister. She beautiful dead sister. She was only 7.

Jamie heard a sound that made her heart stop. Footsteps.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Emily Prentiss walked down the narrow stone path. The paths lead to a large house that was a dull Red house. The house had a large sigh on the front lawn. It read

"MISS SUZY'S ORHANAGE"

Emily stared at the front door. Was she really doing this? Emily hesitantly lifted her hand to the door. She could turn back now and never look back.

She knocked on the Old wooden door.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

_No! _Jamie wanted to scream for the person to run but she could once again not find her voice.

The Person walked into the blood red kitchen. Tommy. "Oh My God" He screamed. The large attacker when to hit Tommy in the head like he had done so for everyone else but Tommy was too quick.

Tommy hit the guy as hard as he could in his face. The man fell to the ground clutching his face in pain.

The woman attacker jumped on his back "Time to die pretty boy" the woman yelled. Tommy tried to shack her off of his back but could not. Instead he slammed to woman into the wall until she let go.

By the time the woman was off of his back the man was up on his feet. The man pulled a gun out of his belt.

"Say good night Boy" the man yelled as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit his gut and he fell to the ground. Tommy's face landed only a foot for Jamie's. They stared at each other and knew that that was the end for both of them

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

2012

Emily waited for someone to answer. She waited and waited and waited. Soon she knocked again.

Emily was about to knock again when the old door flew open.

A small plumb lady opens the door . She had on a long purple summer dress that had small design of flower on it.

"Hello" the fat lady called "Hello I'm Miss. Suzy you must be Emily Prentiss Nice to meet you" She sang as she shock Emily's hand.

"Come in, Come in" She said with the biggest smile on her face. Suzy moved out of the small doorway to let Emily in.

Emily walked into the house. It was a simple house. With old with carpets that have turned dark. Old wooden doors that that old white paint pealing off of them. Old wall paper that Emily would expect to see in her Mother's house.

"Come, Come" Suzy said a bit too excited "The girls are in the basement."

Emily expected the basement to be an all cement basement that way most, cold, and smelt like mold. But to her surprise she found a fully furnished basement that had beds, sofas, and numerous rooms.

Miss. Suzy introduced Emily to all the older girls. They seemed nice but too nice. They sounded rehearsed.

Finally Miss. Suzy led Emily to the last room. "And here we have the Gym, at this time normally girls come down her to do Yoga." Suzy Said with A small smile on her face.

She opened to door to find a bunch of girls sitting in a circle talking about boys. They all wore bright colored sports bras and short tennis shorts. Miss Suzy coughed. All the girls turned to Stare at the fat lady.

"Lady's Emily Her is looking for an older girl." All the girls smile at Emily.

There was a faint Sound in the room. It sounded like some one was hitting something. Emily ignored the girls and walked to a door that was only 5 feet from her.

Emily pulled the door open to see a Teen-age girl hitting and kicking a punching bag. The girl ignored Emily and kept hitting away.

The girl had short red bopped hair and sea green eyes. She was strong. Every time she hit it flew ever high into the air only to come back to be hit once again.

The girl caught the bag as it swung back at her. She turned to Emily how was watching her. "Hi" she said in a low voice.

"Hello" Emily said. The girl smiled at Emily and then back to boxing. Miss. Suzy looked into the room. "That girl has been hitting that bag since she came here" Suzy said in a sad voice. "She is a loner, never talks to anyone," She said shacking her head "It scares me."

Emily completely ignored the round lady and walk near the boxing girl. "Do you box a lot?" Emily asked. "Yes" the girl spate out.

Emily smiled at the girl. "What is your Name?" She asked. The girl stopped boxing and turned to Emily. She smiled at her now.

"My Name is Jamie"

**A/N2: Well that is how Emily meets Jamie. I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**And if you ever want to read more Just hit that 'Review' Button at the bottom of this. Thank you for reading. **

**P.s. Is it weird that I thought of this story during a family party?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok let me state that my family is nowhere in this and every one in this story (Except the Main CM characters) is made up. No one in my family is named Tommy or Brittney or Jamie (Well I do have a best friend named Jamie but She is a B*tch But I still love her! Some how….) I'm starting to ramble like Reid. Oh and if you are wondering when the Cm characters meet Jamie that will happen in the next chapter **

**Enjoy!**

The Apartment was larger then Jamie expected. It was perfectly clean. So clean Jamie did not want to sit down and ruin it.

"Make your self comfortable" Emily said as she turned the security alarm off. Jamie walked around the room. It was a very beautiful room. White rugs that went with the chocolate brown walls and whit furnisher. There was a fireplace.

"What do you do for a living" Jamie asked. _What ever it is it's a dam good one_. "Oh" Emily answered, "I work for the FBI"

Jamie's skin crawled when she said this. "The FBI" Jamie mimicked. Jamie felt her heart go cold.

Jamie walked over to the fireplace. There were pictures that laid on the top of the fire place. Most of them where chilled pictures of Emily but one caught Jamie's eye. A simple picture of 7 people smiling at what looks like a party.

Jamie recognized 6 of the people. One of them being Emily. The other 5 being the people she would forever hate. _That's imposable._

Jamie slid the picture down on the fireplace so one can see it.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

2006

The gun shot rung in Jamie's ear. She could not take her eyes off of her brother. "Tommy" She whispered.

Tommy's face turned pale. Jamie could not remember a time when she saw Tommy scared.

The man picked up a walkie-talkie from his black belt. "James, it's Ray" the Man called. "Listen you finish them" The man said with and evil smile on his face.

Jamie's heart stop. She was wrong they did not kill her and everyone in the room for protecting that where out for blood.

**Brittney **

Brittney, Jamie's older cousin was awaking from a loud bang. She felt scared as soon as she heard it.

She was from Connecticut (For all of who do not know where or what Connecticut is it is a state right below Massachusetts and right of New York. And if you don't know where Massachusetts and New York are Then you really need to get a map) you do not like in the state and not know what a gunshot sounds like (True statement right there).

Brittney Jumped out of Her Queen sized bed and ran to a phone. She dialed 911.

"Hello 911, what is your emergency" The Phone asked. "Hello I heard a Gunshot in my house" She Yelled. "Please calm down, where do you live," the phone asked

Brittney took a deep breath. "99 Colorado Drive" She answered. "Don't worry Help is on the way" The phone said. "Thank you" Brittney thanked. "What is your name?" the Phone asked. "Brittney" She answered.

Then the door opened. A tall man in all black walked in. He held a small pistol in his hand.

Brittney screamed. He turned to her and pulled the trigger.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

2012

Jamie was unpacking her suitcase. She had manly photos in her suitcase. They where photos of the party before the attack. Jamie could never bring herself to look at them for more then a minute.

Jamie placed the photos in and envelope and hid it under her new bed. Emily walked in to the room.

"If you don't like your room we can redo it" Emily said with a smile. "No it's ok" Jamie answered.

The truth was she liked the room a lot. It had white walls and brown furniture. It was simple. Just the way Jamie liked things.

Emily stared at Jamie as she unpacked. "Not a lot of cloths" She said "Do you want to go shopping later?" Jamie nodded. _God this was more awkward then I thought it would be. _

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Jamie heard the loud cry that Brittney screamed as she died. Soon there was more noises and several gunshots.

Jamie fought the ongoing erg to sleep. Jamie knew that this "Sleep" Was not sleep at all but really death. _Stay Strong._

Tommy looked just as tried as Jamie did.

There was an evil laugh. The laugh of evil. The woman continued to chuckle as she watched her and Tommy die.

"You two must know each outer" She laughed. Tommy and Jamie did not move. They did not say anything. They just started at each other.

"I asked you a question," The woman yelled as she stepped on Tommy with her high heal boot on. Tommy groaned in pain and quickly replayed "She is my sister"

The woman smiled. "Aww that sweet" She said in her evil voice.

"Val" the man yells. "We gotta go some call the cops." The women roles her eyes. "Fine, Ray" the woman yells to the man.

"See you later kiddies" She yells as the runs out of the room. The man fallowed leavening only Jamie, Tommy, and every dead person in the room.

Jamie and Tommy both looked into each other's eyes both knowing that that would be the last thing you would ever see in this life.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

2012

2:30 am

Jamie could not sleep the same nightmare haunted her every night. At the orphanage at least she has a punching bag to hit. Her she was stuck living in the every same anger that nearly killed her.

Jamie started to wander around the apartment.

She walked into the living room. The cold nigh air was calming on her skin. She cold not stand the heat. The heat reminded her of her warm home down in Texas.

Jamie looked once again at the fireplace. The picture still laid down. Emily did not notice it yet.

Jamie ran over to it. She lifted the picture just to make sure. She lifted the picture and saw the same faces that failed Jamie when she needed them most.

She could still recall their name. Derek Morgan, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, and Aaron Hotchner.

She studied the picture. Where were Jason Gideon and Elle Greenaway? Wherever they are they were not there for the picture.

Jamie could remember them all like it was yesterday. A day she would remember as the worst day of her life.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

2006

Jamie eyes opened. She opened her eyes to an all whit room. The room had a bed and a bunch of mashes that Jamie knew nothing about.

Where was she? Soon two men walked into the room. The first man was tall with dark black hair and he was in a business suit. The other man had dark skin and a plain gray t-shirt.

"Jamie" The dark skinned man said, "My name is Derek Morgan and I'm with the FBI"

Jamie was small and barely knew what the 'FBI' was but she knew that they were cops in away.

Derek looked as if he was about to say something but Jamie interrupted. "My family" She sated "Where is my family?"

Derek sighed. "Jamie your family is dead."

Jamie did not reach. Manly because she did not know how to.

"Can I have a moment alone" She asked. Derek nodded. The man in the suit and Derek left Jamie.

As soon as the door shut behind them she started to cry.

**A/N: and so that is how Jamie and Morgan met. I REALLY HOPE U LIKED IT! And I'm sorry that I did not post this sooner. Actually I finished writing this chapter yesterday but it was late and I was tired so I decided to post this when I woke up but then I got lazy and now in posting it! Thank you for reading and please review. If I get 2 more reviews I will add the next chapter later today or the 4****th****. Again thanks for reading and I will post more soon!**

**Love, Cool D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow I am REALLY SORRY. This came out much later then expected. I tried to write it but then I got writers block. Today I FORCED MYSELF TO WRITE THIS. This will be a little short. I hope you like!**

**Ps Sorry for all Spelling and Grammar Mistakes **

Jamie continued to stare at the picture. She felt rage. No madder how many people the BAU saved no madder how many killers they caught they would always be failures in her eyes.

Jamie heard a faint squeak of a door. She turned around to see Emily holding a gun as she looked into the room.

"Oh is just you Jamie?" she said as the lowered the gun. "Ya it just me" Jamie said putting a fake smile on her face.

Emily saw the Jamie had a picture in her hands. She walked over to see what picture she held.

Emily smiled as she saw it. "Though are my friends" Emily said with a smile. "Ya, I know them" Jamie answers coldly. Before Emily could reply Jamie stormed out of the room leaving Emily with a confused look on her face.

Jamie left Emily with More Questions then answers.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

The next morning

"Wait so this girl says that she knows us" Morgan asked confused. Emily nodded. "What is her name" Garcia asked. "Jamie Canble" Emily replied quickly.

Garcia turned to her set of many computers. She began to type as fast as light on the keyboard. When Garcia found the case she let out a small "Oh."

Morgan looked over Garcia's shoulder to see one of their worst cases was on the computer screen. Pictures of dead family's filled the screen.

It took Morgan a minute but he finally recognized the case. It was the only case that he has every dealt with that was when cold.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

**Jamie**

Jamie walked through the BAU. She walked up to the closest person there. The first person she saw was a tall, skinny, young guy that was reading a book.

_Reid_

Jamie was positive. He looked different but still she was positive it was him. She walked up to him. "Excuse me"

Reid looked up from his book to see Jamie.

"Do you know where I could find Agent Prentiss" Jamie asked. Reid nodded. "She should be in that room there," He pointed to Garcia's Lair.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks Spencer" Jamie started to walk away. And by the time Reid realized she knew his name she was gone leavening him confused.

Jamie walked into Garcia's 'Lair'. She saw Morgan, Garcia, and Emily in the small, dark room.

Emily was the first one to see her.

"Jamie" Emily said almost like a question. Morgan and Garcia turned around to see Jamie. Morgan had a shocked look on his face but Garcia had more of a sad look.

"You forgot your wallet at the apartment" Jamie said answering their confused stares.

"Oh" Emily said still shocked. Emily could have sworn she put the wallet in her purse. Jamie pulled a small black wallet out of her back pocket and handed it to her. "Thanks" Emily said.

"Wait, how did you get here" Emily asked. "I took a bus" Jamie said simply "don't worry I did not use any of your money" Jamie said with a smile "I have some of my own"

Emily did not now how to respond. Morgan had just finished telling her about what happened to Jamie.

Morgan was shock. He was staring at the very same girl that has watched her family die. He could remember how sad she acted how quite she was. This girl in front of him was different she looked happy, like she was finally living her life again. But as happy as she looked Morgan knew that she was still in pain. It did not take a profiler to know that.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

2006

Jamie kept pushing down hard on her sunburn. She waited for the pain to come but it never did.

Jamie did not like to have the pain mediations. She wish she could fell the pain at the moment. The Pain reminded her she was still alive.

She hear the door open. She looked up from her hospital bed to see the person. He was tall and skinny man. He had short brown hair and brown eyes to match.

He walked over to Jamie's bed. He smiled at her. He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat on it.

"Hello my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm with the FBI"

Jamie stared at him. He did not look like a cop more like a nerd. "I'm her to ask you if you remember and thing specific during the attack"

Jamie nodded.

"One of the man's names was Ray and the others was James" Jamie said fighting not to cry.

"Do you know how many were there?" Spencer asked. Jamie shook her head. "At least 3" Jamie answered.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

2012

Jamie walked out of the BAU with a big smile on her face.

This was perfect. Everything was going to plan.

When Jamie saw the picture of the team in Emily's apartment some thing clicked in Jamie's mind.

Seeing them so happy made Jamie's Heart go cold. Jamie grew a plan. A plan to make sure that they pay, every single one of them.

**A/N2: Wow this was short! I really hoped you liked it!**

**Ps just so you get my picture of what Jamie looks like. She looks like Black Widow in the New Avengers Movie.**

**LOVE. Cool D**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hi everyone. I have been debating this for a while and I cant decide weather or not to continue this story. I would love a little help. Could you leave a message for me and or a comment. God I feel like a bitch posting this. Any advice would help.

THANKS

Love, cooldoherty


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What UP WHAT UP WHAT UP. That is right I'm back and more crazy minded then ever. I honestly wrote half this chapter like a month ago but never finished it. WHY? You might ask, because I have curtain standers for my chapters. Like, It has to be ATLEAST 1000 words and it has to have not spelling mistakes, that I know of. **

**Any way after much debate I have decided to continue this story. (Shout of to (Mixuuhh, PrentissObessed, this Guest dude who's name I don't know (You know who you are), this girl named Shannon, and LOVESxPAGET) a couple people told me they wanted me to continue…so I am.**

**:P In your face HATERS (IF THERE ARE ANY…)**

_Jamie struggled to brake free from the net that suspended in the air. She looked around franticly for a way to escape. _

_She knew it was stupid. Even if she escaped from the net trap she would fall hard on the cement floor. That jump would turn her into Humpty dumpty. _

"_Help" She called hearing the fear in her voice. She heard her voice echo off of the warehouse walls. "Help" she called again but louder._

_Suddenly Jamie heard a loud sound. She flipped onto her stomach to see what had hit the ground._

_Wood. Large blocks of flammable wood was being through by someone. "Help" Jamie screamed at the top of her lungs._

_The person looked up at her and smiled. It was the same twisted smile that greeted her in her home on the night of that attack._

_It was at that moment Jamie realized that the wood was being thrown beneath her. "Please STOP" Jamie yelled feeling tears coming._

_Jamie felt the net move. She turned onto her back to see the rope that kept her suspended into the air._

_She saw a man. The man was in a black mask that hid his face. Jamie knew that It was the same man from the attack. _

"_Please" Jamie begged in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. The man gave an evil smile. "Time to join your family" He said. _

_The smell of gasoline over power the dust smell of the warehouse. Jamie looked over her shoulder to see the woman pore the gasoline over the wood. _

_The woman threw a lit match on top of the wood. The flame was high but not high another to hurt Jamie in her net trap._

_The flame died down to the normal size a fire should be. _

_She looked back at the man. "Please" she begged again. Suddenly the man pulled a handsaw out of nowhere. "No please STOP" Jamie yelled. _

_The man ignored her and began to cut the rope. Jamie felt the rope move back and froth as he cut it. _

_Jamie heard the woman's sickening voice as she __sung. _

"_Ring around the rosy_

_A pocketful of posies _

_Ashes, Ashes_

_We all fall down"_

_Jamie felt the rope slowly sinking. She knew what that meant. The rope was about to snap._

"_Stop" Jamie cried. The man did not stop. He finished the rope. The Jamie began to fall and half way down Jamie clenched her eyes shut. _

_The last thing she heard was the woman say in a creepy methodical voice "Would a Kiss make it better"_

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Jamie woke up.

She looked around her small comfortable room that should would never call home.

Jamie had her hands clenched so tight that they started to bleed. She had sweat cover her body. To her luck she did not scream out loud.

The dream was different then the normal ones but just as freighting.

Jamie looked over to the small cheap alarm clock that was on her night stand.

"8:20" it read. Jamie stared at it. Had she really slept for that long? Normally she is up at least 3 times a night from nightmares.

Despite the fact Jamie was still a little shaken, she crawled out of her bed and when into the kitchen.

She decided to have a nice glass of juice. Jamie through open the fridge door a grabbed the orange juice.

It was just when she closed the door did she realize there was a note on it.

_I had to go to work._

_I'll call you if I'm not going to be back_

_Love, Emily_

"Whatever" Jamie mumbled as she took a big sip out of the carton.

Jamie walked over to the couch and began to watch the news.

She had always watched the news since the attack. For some reason seeing other people in just as much pain helped her. But that as not the only reason. She was always on the look out to see if the bastards that killed her family, would ever come out of hiding and strike again.

But they never did…

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

2008

2 Months After the Attack

For the first time in her life, Jamie was all alone. Even Derek and the rest of the team had left her.

_What did I expect, _Jamie thought as she stared at her mother's grave, _did I honestly think that they would be there for me. And that they would actually catch them. _

Jamie let a tear drip from her eye and fall onto the dirt where her mother laid.

They had only stayed for a month before they finally gave up. Just when Jamie started to feel like someone actually cared for her, they left.

After they left, Jamie was put in a foster home with an elderly couple that had about 10 other kids. They didn't even notice when she left to spend time with her REAL family.

She didn't want to stay with that family anyway. All the kids there were scared of her, they thought that she killed her family.

"I wish you where here Mom" She whispered at the grave. Of course no one answered her statement, and she was glad no one did.

Truth was, Jamie wanted to be 6 feet under just as much as she wanted her family back.

If the attack never happened then Jamie would have prayed for her mother, but only if the attack never happened. Religion was important, she knew that, but the thought that there was a god and he didn't help her family, that was too much to bear.

"I promise that they wont get away with it" Jamie said calmly as she knelt onto the wet grass. "Even if the FBI give up, I wont" She canted out loud, almost more to herself then anyone else, "I'm going to make them pay" She said so loud it almost sounded like a yell.

"I Promise" As she said that a fire burned in her eyes.

Jamie did not care how long it took, she would get her revenge.

**A/N2: THX for reading. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (Im kinda unofficially competing with my friend, but she does not know it yet) The more Reviews the faster I will post.**

**:)**

**Love, CoolD**


End file.
